I'll Wait For You
by Rinapants
Summary: [Drabble, SheenaLloyd] Sheena has fallen into a coma, and it's hurting Lloyd. All he wants is for her to wake up... But will that ever happen?[Avast! I see an update! Arrrr.]
1. Sheena

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not own Tales of Symphonia.

She remembered his face so well. The tears in his eyes as he uttered his last apology. The tears running down her own face. And then how his body slowly faded away. Yes, she remembered the day Zelos Wilder had died. And how she had landed the final blow.

Now all she had was a dream. A figment of her imagination. An illusion of being on a mountain, dueling Zelos again. His taunting laugh as he told her about his betrayal. And then she fell. Thrashing about in the air, the girl would cry out until she felt a pair of strong arms surround her. And then she was swallowed in the perpetual dark.

But those arms would still be holding her. The owner would utter sweet words into her ear. And she would cling helplessly to him. His voice was familiar, but she could not recall the name, nor the face. And then he would release her, and her dream would begin again.

Sheena Fujibayashi had been in a coma for over a year now. Ever since Mizuho had moved, she had been trapped in that endless sleep. Doctors everywhere could only conclude that the only way it would end was if Zelos would come back. Of course, that was improbable to say the least.

And then Lloyd came. And slowly Sheena would start responding to his embraces when she started thrashing about. When he first tried, the poor man nearly received a broken nose. But haltingly she adjusted to his near constant presence. The young man gradually began speaking to the girl, whispering the tales of their friends, telling her how much he cared for her. He stumbled into love.

And he could only hope his love would be reciprocated someday soon. He would not give up on Sheena. He could only continue to hope that she would awaken, and they would be together, forever.


	2. Lloyd

**_Rina: Thanks to Tabitha Wynd and my dear friend Blythe for editing this for me again. And the reviews. Thanks guys, I love you all! 333  
Alright, all love aside... Or whatever I have left of that emotion, here's the second chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._**

Lloyd's faith was unwavering. How he wished he could be with Sheena when she started screaming! How he prayed that her dreams would end soon, and she would curl up against him. When she did that, he felt like she wasn't really in a dream world where even his most valiant efforts couldn't reach her, that she wasn't in an endless sleep, reliving the same nightmare day after day. That she actually belong to him, and not to Zelos' memory.

A guy could dream, couldn't he? Which was what was about to happen... The man fell asleep, and his dream world took on the shape of a mountainous area. On the highest peak, was Lloyd's old companion.

"Zelos!" The man exclaimed happily rushing forward to embrace the long lost friend. "Where have you been?"

But he wouldn't be permitted to embrace the other, for Zelos would push him away and draw his weapon.

"Wh…what's going on?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Hah. Like you don't know." The chosen of Tethe'alla spat out. He withdrew his weapon, and charged forward. Without hesitation, Lloyd withdrew the twin swords that were loyally attached to his belt.

"I don't want to fight you, Zelos!" The man declared as he blocked a wild swing from Zelos. "Don't make me…"

Zelos sneered, and stopped the wild swinging. "Don't make you what? Finish off the job? Sheena can't kill me, so why don't you?"

The man laughed wickedly, and swung once more. "C'mon bud. Let the girl have some rest. _Kill me!_" He roared.

Lloyd shook his head, fear making his breath ragged, his movements sluggish... He wouldn't be able to kill Zelos, even if it was just a nightmare. Looking around, the swordsman gulped down panic. It looked like killing him would be the only way to get away from this…unless…

In a one precise movement, the swordsman jumped off the cliff, jolting himself awake. Panicked he looked wildly around the room. Glancing over at the inanimate ninja, he let out a sigh of relief. Damn, Sheena went through a lot. But the girl was fine… for now.


	3. Raine?

_**Rina: Alas! I have returned!  
Lloyd: You haven't updated for like… a day. That's better then your other stories! **_–insert face of surprise-_**  
Rina: Lloyd, dear… Get out of here. NOW.  
Lloyd: O.O YES MA'AM!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. **_–sigh-_** If I did, Kratos wouldn't be such a meanie pants. I should beat him up. **_

Lloyd rushed out of the room, his feet barely hitting the floor as he flew down the hallways. He had a theory, a plan really…

Maybe, if he could fall asleep before Sheena started one of her screaming fits, and explain to her that Zelos was nothing more then a memory now, she would be able to overcome the darkness. She had to listen to him… Unless she really did belong to the other mans memory. His heart broke slowly at the thought of never being able to love the girl openly.

Whipping the door to the office open, Lloyd panted as he stared at the doctors. "I… I saw him!" He hissed out. "He…Her memory won't ler her rest until she kills it." He fell into the room, and a doctor assisted him.

"How do you know?" The woman asked, her voice familiar to Lloyd's ears.

"Raine! C'mon! I saw it with my own eyes! When I fell asleep holding her…" Lloyd closed his eyes. "It was so real, I could feel him slashing at me. He wants to die in our memories as well."

Raine shook her head, the idea was foolish… but… maybe. After all, rejoining the worlds was also foolish… Maybe it WOULD work. With a nod, she stood up. "What do you plan on doing, Lloyd?"

With a grin, Lloyd answered her.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

**_Rina: Hate me yet? Mwhahaha. Well… I'll update again soon, my lovelies. Thank you Tabitha Wynd for reading this before I posted it again. You must be so tired of this! One day, I'll be good enough to edit my own stories. I promise. _**

_**Lloyd: Cha. Right.**_

_**Rina: Didn't I tell you to leave? **_


	4. Genis doesn't believe

_**Rina: No one edited this because I'm lazy and can't wait for Tabitha Wynd to get home. Actually, I think her username on gaia is Yopu now. Hm.**_

_**Lloyd: Can I come back now?  
Rina: Yeah, yeah. Sure. Go ahead. Get me a pepperoni pizza while you're at it.  
Lloyd: Wha..?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and I admit Kratos would beat me up if I tried to beat him up. Happy, KillerBunBun? I admitted it.**_

Lloyd suppressed a shudder as he looked at his loved ones pale, thin body. If she didn't wake up soon, she'd kill herself… Luckily for her, Raine managed to get the other doctors to agree with her. 'If they waited any longer, she wouldn't make it' Lloyd recalled her saying to Genis, 'So we have to make sure they understand who is suggesting this.' He remembered Genis' snappy words. 'What makes you think they'll believe us?! After all, It's _Lloyd_! The only thing good about him is the fact that he managed to say countless lives!' Blinking back tears, Lloyd looked at the bed that was set up for him. In just a few minutes, he would try to convince Sheena to wake up.

But what if she didn't want to wake up? What if she wanted to stay in her memories forever? Wallowing in self pity, unforgiving and hurting. No, Lloyd wouldn't let her. If he saved countless lives against all odds… Then this would be easy. After all, who knew Sheena better then Lloyd? During that time where they moved Mizuho, he learned a lot about the woman. But… What if he only knew the surface? He groaned inwardly and slid onto the bed. This wasn't the time to think about 'what if'… It was time to act.

His eyes grew heavy, and the mountainous area appeared once more.

_**Rina: Sorry, I lost my plans for this story during the summer, and this is all I can remember at the time. Oops…**_


End file.
